oprahcartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Humungousaur
'''Ultimate Humungousaur '''is hot Background Ultimate Humungousaur was born of a glitch in the Ultimatrix during Ultimate Alien. After some struggle, he and the other Ultimates were freed and sent to live on Primus. History Oprah Makes Cartoons In Who Shot Baumann?, he was interrogated by Ben and Fred. Ultimate Humungousaur debuted properly in The Treasure of the Sierra Ultimate Humungousaur, where he came to Ben for help after he and the other Ultimate started mutating. Ben accompanied him to Primus, where they discover that communists led by Mao Zedong have been causing the mutations as a byproduct of a mining operation. Ben defeats them and chases them off the planet, but the Ultimates are then absorbed by Aggregor. In The Artist Formerly Known As Ferrick, Ben improperly removed the Ultimates' essence from Aggregor, killing them. OMC Forever After Ultimate Humungousaur was revived in Farquaad's Gift by Farquaad's leaky resurrector, with his original form and powers restored. He announced his intentions to join the Canada Club, causing Ben to die of happiness. In Can't Stump the Trump, he was pranked by Ben and Chris. In The Bottle Episode, he got trapped in the freezer with Ben and some others, where he tried to be the voice of reason but quickly succumbed to fighting like everyone else. In Pray the Gay Away, he had Ben committed to gay therapy to get him off his back, but felt bad and came back in time to help Ben fight the Lizard King. In It's Always Sunny in Baumannville, he served as Ben's "lawyer" until Kai chased him away, and later introduced himself to JK Simmons. In Niall's Trial, he appeared in the quickie. In Un-Named Christmas Special, he bared his soul to Evil Shocksquatch, and the two shared a tender moment. Other Appearances TAOO In Bloxxx, he and Obama went to a strip club. In Ultimate Humungousaur, he told Ben the truth about what had happened to him. Personality Ultimate Humungousaur is altruistic and kind, but weak-willed and willing to go with whatever Ben wants. He can be fiercely protective of people he cares about, but he also has a competitive streak and short temper. Ultimate Humungousaur loves going to the strip club, which is his main vice. He hates autistic people. He bears some insecurity over his unusual creation and being the only one of his kind, which he usually manages to keep in check. Powers Ultimate Humungousaur is incredibly strong. He can shoot missiles out of his hands. Appearances Oprah Makes Cartoons *Who Shot Baumann? *The Treasure of the Sierra Ultimate Humungousaur OMC Forever After *Farquaad's Gift *Can't Stump the Trump *The Bottle Episode *Pray the Gay Away *It's Always Sunny in Baumannville *Niall's Trial *Un-Named Christmas Special TAOO *Bloxxx *Ultimate Humungousaur Gallery Ultimate Humungousaur Casual.png|Alt outfit 1 Ultimate Humungousaur Missiles Casual.png|Missile hands Ultimate Humungousaur Floral.png|Alt outfit 2 Ultimate Humungousaur V-Neck Sweater.png|Alt outfit 3 Weeb Ultimate Humungousaur.png|when solo's being a weeb :/ Trivia *hot *Originally he had a high pitched voice similar to Ben's version, but this was dropped as of The Bottle Episode *He is two years old Category:Characters Category:Characters Introduced in TAOO Category:Ben 10 characters Category:Ben's Love Interests